Some conventional systems and methods for forming pipes may create reverse bends in the strips/plates used to form the pipe. Reverse bending occurs when the strips/plates are bent in a direction opposite to the bend direction that the strips/plates are in when in a coiled configuration. Such reverse bending may degrade physical qualities of the strip/plate and/or the pipe formed.